Cotton Candy
by LoveTheForeverGone
Summary: What happens when you put together an innocent Hermione, a snarky Draco, and an empty dormitory? This! ONE-SHOT HG/DM (not a shipper) Rated M for sexual situations and misuse of the word 'cotton candy'.


**A/N:** It's very untidy in my opinion. (Why I'm posting it is beyond me.) I wrote this a while ago, so whatchya gon' do. Enjoy!

Oh and about the whole cotton candy thing...don't ask! *snickers*

* * *

**Cotton Candy**

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Hermione exclaimed in surprise.

"How did you even get in?" She added, her brown eyes narrowing on the conceited boy in front of her.

She had been alone in the girls' dorm doing homework, when all of a sudden, he'd busted in.

"Boys aren't even allowed in here!" She shrieked, becoming nervous as to why Draco wasn't making any move to leave. The Slytherin just smirked in response.

"Not happy to see me, babe?" Draco said, faying innocence.

"Excuse me? How dare you!" Hermione snapped. She drew her wand.

"Get out! Now! Before-" The brunette paused, "before I hex you." She added, not sounding as intimidating as she wanted too.

Draco snorted, "You wouldn't hex a fly, Granger."

Hermione couldn't suppress the shiver that went up her spine by hearing her surname. The blonde noticed.

"Oh, like it when I call you Granger, do you?" Draco purred as he backed her up against a wall on the far side of the dorm. Hermione struggled against him.

"Of course not." She tried to push Draco away, but he was much stronger.

Hermione noticed how much taller the Slytherin was. He was leaner than Ron, but still masculine. Her eyes drifted along Draco's body, getting slightly aroused at the beautiful man in front of her. She looked up at his face to find him staring at her with a smirk.

"Like what you see, Granger?" Draco leaned down and whispered the last bit in her ear, noting the shiver go through her. Draco took advantage of her frozen state and gently slid the wand out of her hand.

"We won't be needing this." He explained as he tossed it on the nearby bed. Hermione began to protest until she saw the look in the Slytherin's eyes.

"Why are you here?" She asked softly, staring into the silver pools of raw emotion. Draco moved in.

"To be with you, of course." He answered before lavishing her neck with kisses.

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. Draco had somehow snuck into Gryffindor tower, unnoticed, while managing to sneak into the girls' dorm where, thankfully, Hermione was alone. Now the blonde was…seducing her?

She had always had a tiny crush on Draco Malfoy; every girl at Hogwarts did, but she never imagined acting out those fantasies. She loved Ron. Even though they weren't in a relationship, she knew he cared deeply for her. He just wasn't ready to be in a serious relationship yet, which Hermione understood.

But now, their archrival was kissing Hermione like his life depended on it. He was quite a good kisser, she noted. Hermione wasn't kissing back, but she wasn't exactly saying no either.

Draco noticed she wasn't reacting to him so he moved in closer and deepened the kiss, sending shivers up both their spines. He moved his hands from her waist to her bum, kneading the soft mounds in a sensual way. The blonde smirked against her lips when he heard a moan escape.

Hermione couldn't help the moans that were now flowing out of her, the wicked things Draco was doing to her mouth were making her melt with want. She slowly started kissing him back, testing the new waters. She put her arms around his neck causing Draco to buck forward with need.

The girl gasped against him at the friction. Suddenly, something snapped inside her. She needed more.

Nothing wrong with experimenting, right?

Seeing as how the petite girl in front of him was fully willing to be his, Draco shuffled them over to the bed where he forcefully pushed Hermione to lay down on the burgundy sheets. He slowly loosened his tie to let it slide silkily to the floor and then he undid the buttons to his shirt, slowly exposing the milky flesh beneath; eyes locked on Hermione's through the entire tease.

Once he let his shirt drift to the floor, Draco mischievously reached down slowly to his belt buckle, giving Hermione a questioning look.

The bushy haired girl couldn't help the throaty moan that escaped her lips as she lunged forward and hastily ripped open the Slytherin's pants. Draco was taken aback at her sudden eagerness to get rid of the clothes, but he had no objections. It was only when Hermione hooked her fingers under his boxers when he had to gain back control.

"Uh-uh," Draco teased as he pushed her back onto the bed. At Hermione's confused look he quickly added, "We'll get to me later. Right now, I want to pleasure _you_." The blonde purred in her ear, causing yet another shiver to go down her spine. She relucted, but when Draco guided her to be face down on the bed, she obediently got down on her knees. She could feel the boy get on the bed and rest snug up against her; she also felt a distinct hardness resting between her legs and trembled at the feel.

Draco grazed his hands over her soft warm body, teasingly tickling sensitive areas like the back of her knees and the dimples that resided right above her plump cleft. After hearing the appreciative moans, he slid his hands from her back and slowly inched his way under Hermione's blouse, succeeding in making her gasp and undoing her bra strap.

"Did you just undo my bra?" The girl asked shakily as she felt her buds rub deliciously against the not-so soft fabric of her shirt. Draco chuckled in response and pulled both her shirt and the garment over her head, exposing the sexiness that he doubted even the Weasel had seen. Hermione gasped as she felt bare, using her arms to cover up her womanly parts.

"Hermione," She turned around to find the Slytherin boy staring at her with sincerity in his eyes, along with trust.

"It's okay, really, just trust me." He added leaning in to nuzzle her neck. He vaguely heard a whispered 'okay' before he looked down to see her beautiful bosoms. He licked his lips enticingly at the sight.

Hermione's gasp quickly turned into a moan as she felt strong hands massaging her breasts, cautiously at first, than determinedly rubbing harder, letting go to pinch a nipple now and then; she had never felt so much pleasure before. After realizing she had shut her eyes in pure delight, she opened them to find Draco with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Oh gods, your boobs, they're just like cotton candy." The blonde panted as he humped the bed frame, searching for friction. Hermione was getting so aroused by Draco fondling her breasts; she desperately needed for him to touch her more.

"Draco," The bushy haired girl panted, "please." She begged, crying out in slight frustration as the friction on her chest disappeared, replaced by hands moving towards her knee-high skirt. Both pairs of eyes locked as Draco slowly slid her skirt down, revealing her light pink knickers, embroidered with a tiny white bow in the center.

"Such a dirty girl, aren't we?" Draco teased while pushing Hermione back on to her hands and knees. The girl could feel her panties getting wet, and just the thought of Draco seeing that made them even wetter. She felt his large Quidditch hands slide her knickers down, once again revealing her most intimate areas.

"Someone's excited," He murmured before tracing light circles on Hermione's inner thighs, making her mewl in anticipation. He slid his hand up from her thigh to her naval, fingers lightly touching her warm skin, then into her nether regions, making sure to tickle her faint trail of pubic hair on the way. Draco nudged her legs wider apart, opening her plump lips to expose the wet flesh within. He slowly traced his finger around the opening before sliding in; it was then he realized just how aroused she really was.

Hermione gasped in pleasure as she felt Draco's finger slide inside her, slowly thrusting in and out. The boy was very careful at first, not knowing if she had done anything like this before, but after a few minutes he sped up his motions, adding another finger. He was getting so hard having his fingers in her tight heat and hearing those erotic noises escape her kissable lips. It wasn't long before the wanton girl if front of him was pushing hard against his fingers, seeking more of the filling sensation.

"Draco, please, more," She moaned while reaching up and grabbing one of her breasts; kneading in tune with his thrusts. The boy could tell she was close, so he responded by quickening his thrusts, making sure to rub against her vulva, giving her even more amazing pleasure.

"Oh, oh yes, Dra-!" Right before Hermione could scream her climax, they both stopped their motions, heads turning towards the direction of the door. Someone was coming up the stairs.

"Ah!" Hermione exclaimed as she shoved Draco off of her, frantically looking around for her clothes.

"Quick! Through there!" She pointed towards what seemed like an average painting of Godric Gryffindor but what really was a secret passage way to the library Harry had told her about back in 5th year. She grabbed the Slytherin's clothes and tossed them in his direction as he was about to close the painting.

"'Till next time, babe." Draco winked as he closed the portrait, leaving behind the girl's dorm.

Just as someone began jiggling the door knob to open the door, Hermione grabbed her clothes and fled to the bathroom, just nearly missing Parvati Patel who was coming up to grab some of her favorite wizard fashion magazines. When Parvati walked in, she heard the bathroom door slam but figured Hermione was just going to relax in the tub after studying so hard that afternoon. That was, until she saw something beside her friend's bed.

Why is there a Slytherin tie in here? She wondered. Could it be...?

* * *

Instead of going back down to the common room, Parvati decided to wait for Hermione to come out of the bathroom. Hopefully, she would be able to explain the existence of the tie in their room.

Half an hour later, a red-faced Hermione came out of the bathroom, still looking just as flustered as before. Parvati smirked as her friend came in. _Oh, I get it now._

"Hey, Hermione." Parvati greeted evilly, causing the bushy haired girl to look at her wide-eyed.

"Does this tie mean anything to you?" She smiled sweetly as Hermione's face blushed even redder.

* * *

God, I hope this wasn't crap. See, I'm not even a believer in my _own_ stories. But, kudos to me for attempting to write my first hetero shtick. ...it's 3am, okay? I like chocolate milk.


End file.
